


In The Shadow of Your Wings

by SynmireGrimm



Category: Monster High, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster High, But They Didn't Realize, F/M, Hybrids, Love at First Sight, Mating Marks, Monster High - Freeform, Multi, Mystical Creatures, New Students, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynmireGrimm/pseuds/SynmireGrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deuce falls in love with the new ghoul in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadow of Your Wings

Frankie, Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Clawd, Deuce, Lagoona, Gil, Cleo, Sirena, Jinafire, and Skelita are all sitting in a circle and talking on the grass outside Monster High. Abbey approaches them, the ghouls face set in confusion.   
A round of "Hey, Abbey!"s ring out, and she sits in the spot made available her. "What's up, ghoul?" Clawdeen asks. "Don't get it." She says simply, confusing the other ghouls and mansters. "You don't get what, ghoul?" Frankie asks. Suddenly, Spectra Vondergeist comes twirling up, the most excited look on her face. "Ooooh! I can't believe it!" She squeals. Cleo finally seems to have snapped. "Okay, that's it. What IS going on?" She asks regally.   
"Annabelinda Drake is coming here, to Monster High!" She squeals. Cleo gasps and leaps to her feet. "No, way! Oh my Ra!" She says, hand fluttering to her heart as Clawdeen howls in surprise and Draculaura swoons. "Annabelinda Drake!" They all three echo.   
"Uh.... Who's that?" Deuce asks, speaking for several confused looks. "Deuce, my dear Gorgon. Annabelinda is THE Fire ghoul to know, no offence to you Jinafire. Best sense of fashion, Queen of the Dragons." Cleo explains. "Terrorific singer, clawsome dancer, and I've heard she's GREAT at Ancient Runes." Cleo continues on, obsessing over the ghoul. "Yes, and there will be a ball tonight in honor of all the new students arriving from that Monster school the normies burnt down. I can't pronounce the name." Spectra says, looking a little disheartened. "But Annabelinda is one of the new students! She will be attending Monster High! They are building a new wing of the school for the students, starting tomorrow I think."   
"Wait a sec there, ghoul. You're telling me, that not only is Annabelinda attending our school now, but there's a BALL tonight!? Ghoul's, we got work to do!" Clawdeen says, and everyone flies in different directions, leaving the mansters behind. "I'm so glad Cleo and I aren't together anymore. Means I don't have to match my suit to her dress and I don't have to accessorize anymore. And that ghoul changed her mind so many times right before a ball or party!" Deuce says.   
Clawd and Gil high five him. "Wonder if anyone will find their ghoul mates or manster mates tonight." Gil murmurs. The other two manster nod in curious agreement. "We should go find our suits...." Deuce says. "Don't want Draculaura and Lagoona blaming me for you mansters not being prepared tonight." Deuce grumbles as he stands. The other mansters nod as they stand from the grass.   
~  
The students of Monster High are gathered together in the front entrance of the school. They had been waiting for the new arrivals, but a report came through that they would be late so everyone has spread out a little. Some had cups of punch in their hands, others were dancing.   
Suddenly, a roar shakes the school. Everyone freezes then turns to the front doors, just in time for them to burst open. Everyone screams a little and steps back as a giant head appears in the door. It's too big to fit, but it's frightening. The Dragon's head turns, Blood red scales glittering in the lights from the party. The giant bright gold eye has a slitted pupil, and it slits to almost disappear in the bright lights. It flicks back and forth, then the dragon snorts and the students scream again. There's black smoke shooting up and surrounding the head, filling the doorway and blocking the visual field for the students of Monster High.   
"Those... Those are shadows! Whoever that dragon is, they can command shadows!" Twyla's voice is quiet, and only the group from earlier in the day is close enough to hear her, along with Heath and Holt. Shock crashes over that group, only to disappear into awe as the smoke starts to disappear from the top of the doorway, down. When it clears, a group of people stand there.   
Headmistress Bloodgood steps up from the side. "Students, of Monster High. Please welcome our new students!" She says, her voice ringing out. Everyone claps and shouts welcome. "Quite down, quiet down!" She calls after a few moments. Everyone settles.   
"I would like to introduce, Drago Firebreath, Wyna Wyvern, Wyran Wyrm, Ryuk Ryujin, Hypalyn Hydra, Beatrice Cockatrice, Amy Amphiptere, Geneviure Guivre, Zalcocoa Quetzalcoatl, and last but certainly not least! Annabelinda Drake!" Everyone watches each student walk through the door, as the line up in front of the Monster High Students. An audible gasp sweeps through the masses as the last student comes forward. The new students part, revealing the final student.   
"Oh, my, RA!" Cleo squeals quietly to her friends as the students around them break out in whispers. "I second that!" Clawdine says. "Me three!" Draculaura says, hands crossed over her still heart. "Her outfit is spot on!" Clawdeen squeals, grinning big. "She's so much prettier in person!" Draculaura says kindly, staring at the ghoul with admiration. "Of course she is!" Cleo says.   
Deuce turns from Clawd at hearing the girls talking, only to land his gaze on the most beautiful ghoul he's ever seen. She's tiny, but with perfect curves that accentuated by the dress she's wearing. She has blood red hair collected to one side of her neck. Her eyes are bright blue, framed by huge dark lashes. She has pale white skin and blood red lips. When she lifts her right hand to wave, he sees a flash of dark ink against her white skin. Her mating mark. Something rises up inside him and he hopes to the gods that her mark matches his.   
"She's coming this way!" Cleo says. "Everyone act.... wow... Who's that by her?" She mumbles, staring at the giant male by the beautiful Dragon Queen. "Yeah, and who's that on her other side?" Clawdeen asks, staring at the equally large male on Annabelinda's other side. The group of new students reach their group, and stop. Annabelinda looks over them all regally, then gives a slow smile that stops everyone's breath. Then the new students are moving around the group of friends to the punch table. "Students, remember!" Headmistress Bloodgood calls. Everyone except the group of friends listen to her. "The rest of the new students will be coming tomorrow." She finishes the rest of her speech, than the music starts again and the party starts again.   
"We should introduce ourselves." Cleo suddenly decides. "I agree, ghoul!" Clawdeen says. "It would be nice to get to know our new students." Agrees Frankie. "Alright." Deuce says. "Me come too." Abbey says. "Yyyeaaahhh!" Holt sings. "Good idea!" Heath says. "I'd like to meet them." Lagoona says. "Me too." Jinafire and Skelita say together. "Yay new friends!" Sirena says, twirling around.   
~  
The group approaches where the newcomer's all sit in soft chairs to the side of the power. In the center of the group, looking regal, is Annabelinda. "Hello. I'm Cleo De Nile." Cleo dives right in. Annabelinda looks up at Cleo from where she was staring contemplatively at the ground, and smiles. "I'm Frankie Stein." Frankie waves. "This is Ghoulia Yelps." Ghoulia groans a hello. "I’m Clawdeen Wolf, and this is my brother Clawd Wolf.” Clawdeen introduces, staring at Annabelinda in approval at her outfit. “I’m Lagoona Blue, and this is my boyfriend Gil Webber.” Gil waves and Lagoona grins real big. “I am Abbey Bominable.” Abbey says shortly, and nods.  
“I’m Holt Hyde, fine lady, and this is Heath Burns!” Holt is there for a nervous Heath. Heath nods in gratitude. “I’m Jinafire Long.” Jinafire nods elegantly. “Allo, I’m Rochelle Goyle.” Sirena twirls up, giggling. “I’m Sirena Von Boo!” Skelita waves delicately, her hair bouncing. “I’m Skelita Calaveras.”   
“Welcome to Monster High!” Frankie says. Annabelinda nods slowly. Her eyes fall on the only one who hasn’t introduced himself. He was staring at her the whole time. “I’m Deuce Gorgon.” He introduces himself when she finally looks at him.   
Annabelinda slowly rises from her chair, and her friends leap to their feet around her. “It is nice to meet you.” She says simply. “I am Annabelinda Drake.” She gestures to herself. “I am Drago Firebreath, Anna’s cousin.” The manster Cleo had been eyeing introduces himself. He is tall, almost as tall as Deuce. He has a lot of muscles. His hair is black, with a red tone in certain light, and his eyes are gold.   
“I’m Wyna Wyvern, this is my brother Wyran Wyrm.” Wyna is a manster of average height, with white hair and ice colored eyes. Wyran is a little taller than Wyna, and he has Silver hair and silver eyes. “Ryuk Ryujin, at your service.” Ryuk is the manster Clawdeen was eyeing. He has black hair, and red eyes. He’s just as tall as Drago, just as muscular. “My name is Hypalyn Hydra.” He has dark green hair and light green eyes, and he’s around Wyran’s height. “Trixon Cockatrice, call me Trix.” This manster has faded bronze colored hair and the same colored eyes. He’s just under Ryuk and Drago in height.   
“Amyn Amphiptere.” This manster has light blue hair and ombre blue eyes. He’s around Wyna’s height. “Gene Guivre, nice to meet you.” This manster has hair the color of an old brass instrument, and brown eyes. “Zalcocoa Quetzalcoatl. Call me Zal.” The final manster bows to them. He’s got dark hair and eyes that glint metallic Bronze.   
“Strange names. Do they mean anything?” Heath asks, than slams a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Annabelinda laughs, and the sound is musical. She sits, and gestures for the others to as well. Her group sits again, and then the group of Monster High friends sits. Deuce is thanking the gods, he gets to sit next to Annabelinda. “First of all, call me Anna. Annabelinda is much too long. And yes, our names do mean things.” She says.   
“My first name means ‘gracious, beautiful serpent’. My parents decided it for my unique scales when I hatched. My last name, Drake, is for the type of dragon I am, or ride. A Drake is usually a fire dragon, with forelegs and hind legs and wings.” Anna explains.   
“You said the type of dragon you are, or the type you ride. What did you mean?” Frankie asks. “We are all dragons. But we each get a dragon to care for and ride when we are little. Some dragons are shifters, some are just…. animals. Wild, or friend, but still not quite like us. That does not make them lesser. In fact, that just calls for more respect towards them. They are sentient, and wonderful creatures if you take the time to know them.” She smiles fondly.   
“My last name is Wyvern.” Wyna says. “A wyvern is a dragon with no forelegs, only hind legs and wings.” He explains. “A Wyrm, my dragon, is a really short, really thing, really long dragon.” Wyran explains. “The rest of them are much the same. Ryujin is like a Wyrm, but no wings. Amphiptere is no legs but wings. Cockatrice is basically a Wyvern, just different design. Guivre has no legs or wings. Quetzalcoatl has no legs but feathered wings. Hydra has no wings, but many heads. My friends here each have a dragon like them, but those who don’t have wings also ride Drake’s.”   
“That’s so cool!” Heath pumps his fist. Anna smiles. “You said drakes are usually a fire dragon…?” Holt asks. “Oh, there’s water dragons and earth dragons and air dragons, there’s death dragons, rebirth dragons, spirit dragons. Amyn is a water dragon, but Zal is an earth dragon, Trix is a fall dragon, Gene is an earth dragon, Hypalyn is a rebirth dragon. Wyna is an ice dragon, Wyran is a winter dragon, Ryuk is a fire dragon.”   
“What about you, Drago?” Cleo asks, batting her lashes. “I’m a hybrid. Fire and Shadow.” He says simply, looking down at her. “And… you, Anna?” Frankie asks. “I’m a hybrid as well. Like Drago.” Her eyes flicker away. Deuce is the only one to notice in their group. All the other Dragon’s tense at the turn of the conversation.   
“It is getting late. They are starting the construction of our new wing in the morning, so we must get our sleep now. Goodnight, new friends.” Anna says, standing and nodding at them before leaving the school, her friends in tow.   
~~~


End file.
